IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Answer The Call 4
Ghostbusters: Answer The Call 4 is the fourth issue of a five part series by IDW Publishing. Plot "What Dreams May Come" Part 4! Emerging from their shared dream experience stronger and more united than ever before, the ladies redouble their efforts to take down "Schrecky" before he enslaves all of New York City in his twisted dream world. Will Holtzmann's wild new "dream machine" be the ace they need to take him down? Previews World Answer The Call #4 10/18/17 Cast What Dreams May Come, Part 4 Erin Gilbert Abby Yates Doctor Kruger Jillian Holtzmann Patty Tolan Kevin Beckman Equipment What Dreams May Come, Part 4 Dream Machine Ghost Zamboni Holtzmann's First Weapon Proton Pack (2016) Locations What Dreams May Come, Part 4 Nightmare-Scape Firehouse (2016) St. Paul's Chapel (2016) Empire State Building (2016) Development On October 18, 2017, the logline, initial crew info, and Cover B of Issue #4 was included in January 2018 solicitations. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for January 2018" 10/18/17 On January 6, 2018, Corin Howell posted WIPs of Erin and Abby in a tunnel. Rin237 Tweet 1/6/18 On January 9, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Jillian Holtzmann. TomWaltz Tweet 1/9/18 Corin Howell posted two WIPs of Holtzmann. Rin237 Tweet #1 1/9/18 Rin237 Tweet #2 1/9/18 On January 11, 2018, Corin Howell posted part of a page in progress. Rin237 Tweet 1/11/18 On January 15, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Erin and two of Holtzmann. Rin237 Tweet #1 1/15/18 Rin237 Tweet #2 1/15/18 Rin237 Tweet #3 1/15/18 On January 16, 2018, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Patty. Rin237 Tweet 1/16/18 On January 17, 2018, Corin Howell started work on cathedrals. Rin237 Tweet #1 1/17/18 Howell later finished about two hours later. Rin237 Tweet #2 1/17/18 On January 19, 2018, Tom Waltz posted 4 of Corin Howell's WIPs of the Ghostbusters as children. TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/19/18 TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/19/18 On January 21, 2018, Corin Howell worked on lighting the backgrounds. Rin237 Tweet 1/21/18 On January 22, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Corin Howell's depicting young Erin and Abby in a graveyard. TomWaltz Tweet 1/22/18 On January 24, 2018, Corin Howell posted a wip of the Ghostbusters gearing up. Rin237 Tweet 1/24/18 On January 26, 2018, Tom Waltz posted colored versions of the Ghostbusters as children posted a week ago. TomWaltz 1/26/18 On January 31, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a colored version of a Holtzmann panel. He also noted it was one step closer to being approved to print. TomWaltz Tweet 1/31/18 On February 6, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a preview of Cover A. TomWaltz 2/4/18 On February 13, 2018, Tom Waltz got advance copies of the issue and revealed the final version for the Funko themed cover B. TomWaltz Tweet 2/13/18 On March 20, 2018, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #4 (Preview)" 3/20/18 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is NOV170465. *Cover A **The cover is a nod to Indiana Jones. **Egon Spengler's spores, molds, and fungus line from the 1984 movie is referenced. *Cover B **The solicit version featured the 1984 Ghostbusters in their Ecto-1 chasing Slimer. **The cover features Funko #23 "Ecto-1 Pop! Ride with Jillian Holtzmann" from the POP! Vinyl set. *Cover RI **The cover is Abby in Chapter 8 of the 2016 movie when the team splits up in Stonebrook Theatre. *Page 2 **Revealed last issue, Abby's fear is of clowns. *Page 3 **Revealed last issue, Erin's fear of bees manifests. ***The fear may be a nod to a blooper from the 2016 movie. When a Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food exterior scene was filmed, Kristen Wiig was startled by a bee. *Page 7 **Abby alludes to the Zhu's soup she obsessively orders constantly is part of a memory implanted by Holtzmann. *Page 8 **The ladies discuss the Nightmare-Scape from Issue #2 and the start of Issue #3. **Holtzmann mentions Brighton Beach, a neighborhood in Brooklyn near Coney Island known for its tight-knit Russian and Eastern European communities. *Page 9 **Holtzmann mentions Kruger's journal from last issue. **The strategy of controlling the dream was also the key to victory in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *Page 10 **This continuity places teenage Erin and Abby in New York City. ***The Ghosts From Our Past River Press Edition previously revealed they met and attended high school in Battle Creek, Michigan. They didn't go investigate their first haunted site until sophomore year at the University of Michigan after "X-Files" premiered on September 10, 1993. *Page 11 **Still covered up is the Ghost Zamboni from Issue #1. *Page 12 **St. Paul's is an Episcopal chapel located at 209 Broadway, between Fulton Street and Vesey Street, in Lower Manhattan. *Page 13 **Teen Erin is wearing a KISS shirt. *Page 15 **Holtzmann echoes Dr. Frankenstein's "It's alive!" line. *Page 19 **The Three Musketeers' "One for all and all for one!" creed is used. *Page 19 **The Ghostbusters suiting up is similarly staged as when they did so in the movie before going into the Stonebrook Theatre. *Page 20 **Erin and Abby say the same thing at the same time, a callback to the Stonebrook Theatre case in the 2016 movie. *Page 21 **Cover B of Issue #5 is previewed instead of Cover A. Also See *Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue4CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A placeholder seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #3 GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue4CoverAPreview02.jpg|Cover A preview GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue4CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B from solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFourCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFourCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue4Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents